


Baby What a Big Surprise by sutlers [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Baby What a Big Surprise by sutlersKanda is bad at sex.





	Baby What a Big Surprise by sutlers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby What a Big Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2012

**Title** : Baby What a Big Surprise  
**Author** : Sutlers  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : D. Gray-man  
**Character** : Kanda/Allen  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Kanda is bad at sex.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27419)  
**Length** 0:21:34  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Baby%20What%20a%20Big%20Surprise%20by%20Sutlers.mp3)  



End file.
